


Thoughts On the Perfect Man

by VeryLateTrash



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: :), Avocados in a healthy relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Matt loves listening to foggys heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryLateTrash/pseuds/VeryLateTrash
Summary: Matt could never get over how wonderful Foggy is. Soft and smelling like his favorite scents. A warmth that he otherwise hadn't known. Matt could lay with Foggy all day...even though now he knows he can't.





	Thoughts On the Perfect Man

Matt started to shift a little to get out of bed, feeling around for a moment until he found Foggy's cheek, pressing a soft kiss to it. Foggy stirred a little, to which Matt reassured him that he was just going to the kitchen for some water. 

He heard a sleepy noise in reply, something that sounded vaguely to Matt like, "Mkay, love you." He wouldn't be surprised if he heard him right. Foggy was always the type to give him quiet reassurances that he did, in fact, love him. It made Matt's chest lift in pride, gave him confidence. There was nothing in the world, not fighting or winning a case, that could give him the same ecstatic rush as this did. To be loved by someone so very good when he was far from it...It made him feel so many things at once. 

Matt crept to their kitchen, his steps light so as not to wake Foggy again. While reaching up for cup, Matt listened out for Foggy's heartbeat and was met with a gentle ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum. He smiled, filling up his glass with water before padding back to their room. Their. Shared. Room. The thought brought a smile to Matt's face just as bright as the one he wore when Foggy first suggested they move in together. 

Sure, there had been a part of him that wasn't sure about it. He knew his nights were long and he'd come back each time bloodied and bruised, crashing on their floor, only to wake Foggy, to worry him more. But...the part of him that loved Foggy wholeheartedly, that wanted to take a break from the fighting now and again to spend the nights curled up next to his partner in both law and life, that wanted to be held, to cry, to drown out the noises of the city by pressing his head to Foggy's chest and listening only to the sounds of his heart...that part of him made the decision for once. 

They had found a new place altogether. Still in the middle of the city, to Matt's advantage, but not as isolated as Foggy's last apartment or as cheap as Matt's. It was good for the both of them, really. The location allowed for Matt to be able to get to different parts of the city quicker when they needed Daredevil and for Foggy...living with him was just another reassurance that he got home each night. 

It was good. It was all so good. 

Matt crawled back in bed next to Foggy, setting his water down on their bedside table and feeling for his hand. He shifted back down the bed to lay fully next to him, still holding his hand gently, close to his chest in a way that made him feel protected. He swore he could feel the swirls and dips of Foggy's fingerprints and memorized each line, how he mapped them out to look. 

Foggy stirred again, and Matt could tell he was waking up from the faster heartbeat and just the way he flattened his palm against Matt's chest. "Matty..." he mumbled, bringing his other arm to wrap around Matt's waist, "Get some sleep." Matt replied to Foggy's soft-spoken request by letting his hold on Foggy's hand go limp, moving to rest his head against his soft chest. 

Soft...Foggy was so soft. He was sweet and gentle and cared about his friends to an immeasurable extent, yes, but he was also physically soft. His hair, cut and always gently washed with a vanilla shampoo that Matt adored, his plush lips that could be kissed for days, the natural curves of his body...God, Matt could get lost for days in the way he felt. He ghosted a few kisses over where his mouth rested on his chest. Soft things to match Foggy. 

Matt had his eyes closed. He felt that more than anything. His eyes were closed and his hands were on Foggy, just as natural as it ever was. He sighed in content, and felt Foggy's hand curl gently in his hair. Just another sign that he was there for Matt. 

Matt didn't deserve those signs. He knew that. He didn't deserve to be with this man beside him, the one who stuck by his side no matter what, when he was stuck on a case or beaten to hell on a rooftop somewhere. Foggy was only ever a call away. He knew that. In a way, he always knew that. There was something about Foggy, a quality, that Matt picked up on as soon as they met in college. This man, Franklin Percy Nelson, would never leave him. Though, yeah, he had to admit that he didn't exactly expect them to fall in love along the way but...life happened. 

Even if Matt felt that he didn't deserve all what Foggy did for him, the little signs included, he knew that Foggy just wanted to make sure he was safe and sound. He always used to look out for him in college, as if Matt really needed the extra help. For the longest time, Matt had thought it was because of his blindness, but later on, after they'd become a couple for some time, Foggy had confessed to him quietly that it was because of how closed off Matt was. He hadn't taken pity on him for his blindness, but had simply wanted to make sure he was okay. The hidden anger, remorse, the need to study as his father had always told him, it made Foggy worried. 

Maybe that was why Matt opened himself up in such a vulnerable way to him. He had told him so much, let Foggy fuss over him when he came back beaten and bloodied, allowed him to hold him close, to cradle him almost, because Foggy may not be good in a fight, but he was always there to support Matt when he truly needed it. When Foggy knew how much he needed it despite Matt never saying so. 

He loved Foggy for that. 

God, he loved Foggy. The man could hold him for days and if it weren't for all of the things perpetually wrong with Matt, he would happily let him. He'd stay here, in the warmth of his bed, silk sheets cool against his skin, Foggy's bare chest pressed against his cheek, the steady breathing and caresses of his wonderful boyfriend. But he couldn't. Even in a world where he had the physical ability to stay with Foggy in this way all day and night, Matt couldn't bare to do it. He couldn't sit still long enough. Couldn't be so inactive. Even with the rest of the world relaxing, Matt would cry until he was allowed to study, to read, to run as fast and as far as he could. Just for a little while. Before coming back to Foggy eventually. 

Just like real life. 

He always came back to Foggy. After everything. Through several lovers, through his apparent death, through their fights as Foggy begged him "to just take a night off, Matty, please, for our sake..." Matt continued to come back to him. Foggy was a sweet consistency that he so desperately needed. And Foggy provided that for him. 

God...he loved Foggy.

Matt was tearing up as he thought, wrapping his arms around Foggy's waist like his life depended on it. The hand in his hair slid down to rest on his cheek. "Matty? Buddy, are you okay?" An agelong endearment. They'll be 70 and Foggy will still give him that same smile that Matt has felt before and call him buddy lovingly. If Matt hasn't been killed by then. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Fog." He spoke it as a promise more than anything. Foggy worried too much as it was. In response, Foggy pulled him ever closer, willing Matt up so he could kiss him. A few light kisses were bestowed on his lips, another on his cheek, and a playful, very very Foggy one on his nose. 

Matt beamed up at him, loving the way he felt. The smooth, soft skin on his lips against him felt heavenly. He hugged Foggy close for one long moment. A cozy silence between them.

Just before everything became loud. Too loud. So loud. Cars came to a sudden screeching halt outside, people were crying out, Matt heard someone from upstairs fall to their knees and he could feel their weight being there until it just...it was just gone. They didn't get up because he would've heard the steps. No, no, no, they just...disappeared. 

Crying. Screaming. Cars. A helicopter flew into a building, unpiloted because the pilot was just gone. What? No, no, that didn't make sense. But he couldn't hear a heartbeat, so...The heartbeats were becoming less and less and that didn't make sense. There's typically a death every week or so and the lack of that individual's heartbeat wasn't noticeable, but this was...it didn't make sense. 

Matt didn't realize he was starting to move, to hyperventilate even as he was about to go into action until Foggy caught his arm. "Matt-Matty, what's going on?" Matt couldn't see him as his body started to deteriorate. He felt the hand he had rested on his chest as it suddenly wasn't touching his chest but the bed and he could hear the sound of his heart diminishing. "Matt, Matt, Matt, buddy, I-" 

Matt couldn't feel anything. As the last of Foggy was gone, he collapsed on the bed under him. He could feel the ash under his fingertips but nothing else. No heartbeat. No rush of blood. No sound of his familiar laugh. Matt couldn't feel. Because the reason for him feeling anything...was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> >>>:)


End file.
